The Girl Who Lived
by AngeredAdmiral
Summary: Kyouko meets a certain green haired b@tch. Things don't go too well. Hitomi sure is crafty, but not enough to fool Kyouko Sakura. This isn't a very humorous story unless you hate Hitomi. Reviews would be lovely. ONESHOT non-pairing fic


**This isn't necessarily a pairing fic, just one on Kyouko's feelings of Hitomi. I do not own Puella Magi Madoka Magica.**

* * *

**The Girl Who Lived**

Kyouko was stalking Mitakihara Middle School as usual. Her fiery red eyes determined to find her lover, but she was not to be seen. Walking with Madoka was a girl with green wavy hair and green eyes. Kyouko hummed, trying to remember who that girl was. She seemed so reformed, and walked with much confidence. Madoka and green haired girl parted ways, and Kyouko was about to make her introduction. She strolled over to the green haired girl and pretended to bump into her.

"Oh I apologize!" Green haired girl was crafty, Kyouko could give her that.

"Eh, no harm done! Wait I think I recognize you, aren't you a friend of Sayaka's" Green haired girl looked down, seemingly ashamed. She shot a look to a boy that was sitting with crutches by his side.

"Yes, I am, probably not anymore though." Green haired girl looked up at Kyouko, who was much taller.

"How do you know her? You don't seem to go here and you seem much older." The girl tilted her head and stared at Kyouko.

"Just met somewhere recently. Was she at school today?" Kyouko loaded a stick of Pocky into her mouth. It hung out like a cigarette.

"No… She wasn't. I am afraid that I think I know why." Green haired girl bowed her head, but sounded confused. A small sigh escaped her lips.

"Could you show me where she lives? I really need to talk to her." Kyouko leaned against one of the many round trashcans clumped around the campus.

"I guess I could show you. Her house is on my way home." Green haired girl agreed. Score one for Kyouko.

The two girls walked for a long time, and green haired girl continued to talk about Sayaka and tell stories. She also explained something about liking a guy who couldn't play violin and now he could. Something about that rang in Kyouko's ears over and over. She pondered it, but it didn't click.

"Oh by the way, I never caught your name." Green haired girl looked over at Kyouko for a minute while her school shoes tapped against the pavement.

"Uhm… I'm Kyouko. And yours?" Kyouko put reloaded another stick of Pocky into her mouth. Now was the time that she could learn who this girl really was. A bit awkward talking to someone whose name you don't know, right?

"My name is Hitomi. Hitomi Shizuki." Kyouko bit down on her Pocky, leaving the rest of it to fall to the ground. Rage filled her as she stopped and turned to the girl. _This girl_ is who Sayaka indirectly called 'green haired bitch'.

"Wait… You are the one who stole Violintard from Sayaka?" Rage was evident in her voice as her hands balled into fists. Her face became red with anger as she stared at Hitomi. The girl was taken aback, and dropped her schoolbag. Kyouko stared daggers into the girl's unsuspecting eyes. The air suddenly grew cold to the two girls. Hitomi started to shake. Kyouko seemed like the girl who would beat you to a pulp without a doubt.

"I-I gave her a chance to tell him, but I-I liked him too… She had her chance and didn't take it." The girl seemed to have shrunk from her confidence into an imaginary shell. A small bead of sweat dropped down the girl's forehead as Kyouko's eyebrow twitched.

"You don't know her at all! Don't you see that she was afraid of rejection! If only you knew what she did for him! She doesn't have your confidence! Why couldn't you see that? Because of you, the one thing that she loved the most can't be hers. It's yours now! You… You are such a bitch! How dare you stab your friend in the back like it was no big deal!" Kyouko was about to swing at the girl in front of her, but held back. _For now._

"I told you already. I g-gave her a chance. She didn't t-take it." The girl was obviously shaking in fear. She knew that Kyouko wasn't someone that you wanted to mess with.

"Dammit! You don't deserve him. I don't care how confident you are. If you stole him right from underneath someone, you don't deserve anyone!" Kyouko launched herself at the girl and tackled her to the ground. The girl let out a small cry as she hit the pavement. Kyouko raised her fist and landed it on Hitomi's temple. She writhed underneath the taller girl and attempted to push her off to no avail.

"Because of you… Sayaka is so depressed… She won't even talk to me… Or any of her friends." Kyouko said each statement between punches. Small tears left the girl's eyes as Kyouko pounded her. The red headed girl felt an amount of sympathy. She stopped her pounding and stared at the girl. Early bruises started to form on the girl's face and neck. The skin on her nose had split and started to bleed. Kyouko leaned back, observing what she had done. Her heart ached. _How could I do this…_

"P-Please just let me go. You can have all the money you want… I swear." Kyouko could feel the girl shaking underneath her. She touched the girl's cheek, and she flinched in return.

"I-I am sorry… It's just… If you knew what she was going through…" Kyouko pulled herself off of the girl on the ground and stared at her. Hitomi didn't get up and run, she just laid there.

"I-I completely understand. You really love her, don't you?" Fear was still evident in her voice, but it was a solid question. Kyouko was shocked by this statement. Hitomi let out a small chuckle.

"You wouldn't do that if you didn't love her, you know." Kyouko was surprised by the smile on Hitomi's lips as she lay with bruises obvious on her face. How could she be so calm around a person that just beat her up? Hitomi turned her head to look at Kyouko. Her eyes were filled with sadness as she observed Kyouko.

"You're really pretty you know, Sayaka is lucky. You two really seem good together. Both stubborn as hell." Hitomi smiled again. As far as Kyouko knew, Hitomi typically wasn't one to curse. Kyouko was at a loss for words as she stared at the girl. Her head tilted to the side. Who was Kyouko to judge someone that she didn't know? She suddenly felt guilty for attacking the defenseless girl.

Hitomi was crafty, pretty good at getting out of sticky situations, and actually wasn't too bad, but she was still a bitch who backstabbed her best friend. If only she knew. She was the girl who lived at the hands of Kyouko Sakura.


End file.
